Silena reward
by Thewritter1996
Summary: This is Silena's reward as Kronos has destroyed the gods and rules the world. A REQUEST STORY


**Silena's reward**

Silena Beuraguard was strolling through camp half blood. She was on Kronos winning side in the war with the gods. So naturally Kronos had rewarded his loyal servants. Luke was head of the camp training demigod's in protecting Kronos.

Silena was head of the Aphrodite cabin as she knew it. Now it was just another cabin in the camp. Silena went to see Kronos. He had sent a summons as it was her turn for her reward.

Kronos was on top of Mt Olympus on a solid gold throne. Luke stood at his side with a general at camp. Kronos gave Silena any reward she wanted.

Silena wanted Charles back. Kronos pulled his sytche and sent Silena to the underworld. She saw Charles and dragged him to the surface. The two emerged and kissed. She loved him with all her heart. Charles had to ask why she sided with Kronos. Silena said she wanted her mother to pay more attention to her children.

Charles said he wished his dad had paid more attention. But now all the gods were destroyed as was the camp Charles knew. Silena took him there so they could build their lives together.

Beckendorf followed her to the former Aphrodite cabin. Silena told him to shut his eyes while she changed. She had her perfect hour glass figure along with the F cup breasts that drove all boys wild. Silena was the perfect earthly remains of her goddess mother.

Charles was quite warm in the cabin. He called out if he could change. Silena said to cool wait in your underwear. She had seen many people in both underwear or naked. So it didn't bother her. Charles however found he was stiff as a board from watching her perfect ass on the way to camp.

He was fully erect. This was quite embarrasing. However from well placed mirrors in her huge closet Silena saw the boner and smiled. She wanted Charles for something else.

Silena was changing into her sexiest lingerie. She had tons of it from her mother and being an Aphrodite kid meant there was never enough.

Beckendorf was really anxious now. The ADHD never went away fully but when Silena came out in the tiny bra that couldn't hold her F cup breasts and the panties where she was visably wet he though it should have been impossible got harder and harder.

Silena went and removed his boxers. They revealed an impressive sized dick. She then traced his muscles. Silena then went and climbed next to Beckendorf in bed.

She took the bra off and let her f-cups breath. Silena then lay Beckendorf on the bed. She put his throbbing member between the f-cups. She gave him a tit fuck that was perfect she also licked the member to tease him more.

Beckendorf moaned and moaned. She cooed him on. Saying things like.

''Enjoying this big boy.''

''Wait for the rest.''

''Oh so good and big.''

Beckendorf couldn't take much more. After a short time he blew aload all over Silena's f-cup jugs. She smiled sweetly at him. Saying how good it was but the best was still to come.

Silena then climbed ontop and rode Beckendorf. She bounced hard up and down. He thrust deep inside aswell. This drove Silena crazy as he smacked with his huge member her g-spot. Silena couldn't take much more from him and let her juices explode over his dick.

His load exploded inside her too. She fell down almost done but not finished yet. He still had more energy as well.

Beckendorf then put Silena in the doggy style position. He admired and teased her perfect ass. She moaned as he put a finger inside. Beckendorf loved her moans of pleasure. Beckendorf didn't go for her ass. He wanted more time in her heavenly pussy. She felt him ram the full force and length of his dick in it. Silena then felt his balls smacking against her which turned her on even more.

Beckendorf kept thrusting at full speed and she moaned. The bed was taking it rough as well. Silena had not updated her bed and the age was getting to show.

Silena and Beckendorf came once more. Both exhausted at this point but there was one more thing she wanted to do. So she lay Beckendorf down once more. She then took the whole dick in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and massaged his balls too. She deepthroated the member.

Beckendorf grabbed her head and forced it down the huge erection. Silena licked the whole top while she sucked the rest. Almost fitting the balls in her mouth too. Beckendorf felt his load getting closer and closer. Until he blew it down Silena's throat and she swallowed every little drop let. Soon the two dressed and went to begin their lives together. Silena was happy Beckendorf was happy he just wished his family could see his beautiful girlfriend.

 **A.N: This is another request by Liamll2000. I also do exchanges. So if anyone wants a request or exchange message me.**


End file.
